Love is Pain sometimes
by Mac DyE
Summary: [Deathfic Darkfic OS] L'amour est parfois synonyme de souffrance... Petite fic McShep, car miss Bayas veut des deathfics, alors je les resors du placard...
1. Love is Pain sometimes

_**Titre :** Love is pain sometimes…_

_**Saison :** entre le printemps et l'été, y'a quoi… Le printemps indien?_

_**Disclaimer :** tout appartient à la MGM, sauf Word qui est à moi, ainsi que mon clavier, mon pc, mon écran 19 pouces offert par mon chéri à noël, mon bureau,…_

_**Personnages :** Essentiellement du McShep… _

_**Résumé :** Parfois l'amour est une souffrance… Deathfic, darkfic…_

_**Note :** cette fic, je l'ai écrite y'a un bon bout de temps. Je l'avais laissé dans un coin parce que trop sombre à mon gout, mais à la demande de miss **Bayas** (la grande amatrice de deathfic), je la resors. (celle que je t'ai promis où John tue Rodney arrivera plus tard)_

_**Note 2 : **vous allez trouver ça bizarre, parce que d'habitude c'est Sheppard qui passe pour un salaud, qui arrive à dominer McKay, etc… Mais moi, j'en avais marre. Sheppy n'est pas un tordu. Alors j'inverse la donne._

* * *

L'amour est parfois douceur.

Lorsque John tombe amoureux de Rodney, il y croit. D'autant plus que Rodney l'aime aussi.

Le premier baiser est doux, calme, échangé sur ce fichu balcon où tout les couples viennent.

John avait avoué.

- Je crois que vous aime Rodney.

En guise de réponse, le canadien l'avait pris dans ses bras. Ils s'étaient embrassés.

Puis, tous les jours, ils se retrouvaient là. Sur ce balcon. A s'embrasser avec amour, à regarder la mer d'Atlantica.

Douceur.

**OooooOoooOooOoOooOoooOooooO**

L'amour est parfois passion.

John se sentait de plus en plus excité. Plus il attendait, plus il voulait Rodney, qui commençait aussi à ressentir cette pression.

Deux mois après leur premier baiser, le scientifique et le militaire dinaient en tête à tête. Aucun des deux ne savait vraiment comment faire avec un homme, mais ils s'en fichaient.

Ils avaient enchainés les caresses, la langue de John avait couru sur la peau de Rodney, les mains du canadien avaient fait frissonner l'américain.

Doucement, Sheppard s'étaient introduit dans l'homme qu'il aimait. Il lui avait fait l'amour avec douceur et force.

Passion.

**OooooOoooOooOoOooOoooOooooO**

L'amour est parfois inquiétude.

Après sept mois d'amour fou, Caldwell avait appris leur liaison.

John avait failli être renvoyé de l'armée. Mais Elizabeth avait joué en leur faveur.

Le commandant du Daedalus, compréhensif, avait accepté de fermer les yeux, tant que les deux hommes restaient discrets.

Sheppard s'était fait un sang d'encre. Il se voyait mal quitter l'armée et retourné sur Terre.

Rodney lui avait juste dit:

- Et bien quoi, ton boulot est plus important que moi?

- Non, mais si je quitte l'armée, je dois quitter Atlantis…

- Et alors? Au moins, tu montrerais à tous que tu n'as pas honte d'être avec moi…

Inquiétude.

**OooooOoooOooOoOooOoooOooooO**

L'amour est parfois déception.

Au bout d'un an, Rodney était devenu plus distant. John se demanda d'où venait ce changement.

- Je ne t'aime plus autant qu'avant, c'est tout. Et puis j'ai beaucoup de travail.

- Moi aussi, mais… Enfin, je ne te satisfais pas?

- Arrete de penser avec ta queue. C'est juste que passer toutes mes journées avec toi, que ce soit en mission ou le soir, ça devient lassant.

John n'avait pas su quoi répondre.

Quelques jours plus tard, au lit, les rôles étaient échangés. Ça arrivait des fois, quand John était fatigué. Mais cette fois, Rodney ne fit guère attention aux désirs de son homme.

Le militaire, ne voulant pas décevoir son amant, l'avait laissé faire. Le scientifique l'avait pénétré avec force, ne s'inquiétant pas le moins du monde de la douleur que pouvait ressentir Sheppard. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se doucha, s'habilla, et repartit travailler.

John se demanda ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter ça.

Il fini par s'avouer que peut-être que celui qu'il aimait n'était pas parfait.

Déception.

**OooooOoooOooOoOooOoooOooooO**

L'amour est parfois colère.

Il avait appris que Rodney avait une liaison avec Katie Brown.

Toute la journée, il fulmina. Il tournait en rond, comme un lion en cage.

Le soir, lorsqu'il retrouva Rodney sur le balcon, sa fureur avait atteint un niveau dangereux.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça?

- Fait quoi?

- Tu sors avec la botaniste dans mon dos!

- Et alors? Tu flirte bien avec Teyla et Elizabeth!

- Moi? Mais enfin, tu es cinglé? Jamais!

- Et bien tu devrais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Que c'est fini?

- De quoi? Non! Je n'ai pas envie de rompre avec toi!

- Mais alors pourquoi…

- Parce que j'en avais envie, c'est tout.

John avait frappé Rodney. Un bon coup de poing, dans la joue.

Colère.

**OooooOoooOooOoOooOoooOooooO**

L'amour est parfois tristesse.

Après le coup, McKay commença à sortir ouvertement avec Katie. Il évitait John, qui lui essayait tant bien que mal de lui parler.

Mais il dut se résoudre au fait que cette fois-ci, c'était bien fini. Le scientifique ne reviendrait pas.

Qu'a cela ne tienne, il allait continuer sa vie.

Il avait essayé.

Au bout d'un mois, sa tristesse était plus grande encore. Il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Trop de souvenirs, trop d'amour. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se passer de lui.

Il se surprit à pleurer dans son sommeil. Pire encore, il n'arrivait plus à s'endormir. Il lui manquait Rodney.

Il lui envoya donc un mail. Il lui dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, qu'il l'aimait toujours, que sa vie était devenue terne et inintéressante. Que ce génie intersidéral était devenu en une année le morceau manquant dans son corps : sans lui, il ne pouvait plus exister.

Le scientifique lui renvoya une missive dans laquelle il disait être désolé, "mais les actes les plus irréfléchis font toujours mauvaise augure. Mieux vaut oublier tout ce qui a pu se passer, la vie continue."

John était donc pardonné.

Mais il était toujours seul.

Tristesse.

**OooooOoooOooOoOooOoooOooooO**

L'amour est parfois folie.

John sombrait dans le désespoir.

Il se mit à collectionner les images de celui qu'il aimait, les films, tout.

Il en était presque à le suivre partout, implorant son pardon silencieusement.

Puis, un jour, en plein mess, il vint, pris Rodney dans ses bras, et pleura. Il lui dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne voulait plus être loin de lui, que jamais une femme ne l'aimerait comme il l'aimait, comme il l'adorait.

Pour John, Rodney devint un dieu.

Deux jours plus tard, il joua le tout pour le tout et vint le rejoindre dans ses quartiers.

Il lui dit qu'il était prêt à tout.

Cela n'échappa point aux oreilles du scientifique.

- Tu es vraiment prêt à tout…?

- Oui.

Le sourire du canadien se fit sadique.

Folie.

**OooooOoooOooOoOooOoooOooooO**

L'amour est parfois douleur.

Rodney refusa de se remettre en couple avec John, mais il accepta qu'ils redeviennent amants.

Le militaire ne se posa même pas de questions. Même lorsque le canadien lui avoua qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu de rapport avec Katie.

Sheppard devint son objet, sa chose.

Le jour, tout était normal. Mais la nuit, il le rejoignait. Il devenait soumis. Il avait trop peur de perdre encore celui qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie.

Rodney lui donnait des ordres, il obéissait.

Au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient, l'américain devenait ce que son amant voulait qu'il soit.

En y réfléchissant, il se dit qu'il devait ressembler à un chien à forme humaine. Un animal terriblement attaché à son maitre.

Le scientifique était frustré de ne pas pouvoir coucher avec sa botaniste, il se vengeait donc sur John, lui faisant l'amour d'une façon brutale, l'obligeant à faire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu essayer en temps normal.

Le militaire le savait, il voyait qu'il n'était qu'un jouet, mais il l'aimait trop pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit.

Douleur.

**OooooOoooOooOoOooOoooOooooO**

L'amour est parfois dégout.

Au fur et à mesure, John se dégoûtait de ce qu'il faisait.

Les fantasmes les plus tordus de Rodney devaient être exaucés, et cela mettait d'une manière générale le militaire en position d'infériorité, de soumission extrême.

Bientôt, il devait répondre aux appels du canadien à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit.

Il était épuisé, mais il ne voulait pas renoncer, il voulait croire que _son_ Rodney reviendrait.

Alors il continuait, faisait ce que voulait son amant, même quand cela lui faisait mal, même lorsqu'il aurait préféré mourir.

Il fit abstraction de sa souffrance, même si ce qu'il faisait l'écœurait.

Il était découragé, blasé, mais pas désespéré. Ou du moins pas tout à fait.

Dégout.

**OooooOoooOooOoOooOoooOooooO**

L'amour est parfois… Souffrance.

Puis, peu à peu, la fatigue prit le dessus.

Un jour, il s'effondra en plein milieu des couloirs.

Carson diagnostiqua un manque écrasant de sommeil. Il devait se reposer. Il resta une bonne semaine à l'infirmerie. Et il apprécia d'avoir la paix. Durant ces jours, il eut le temps de réfléchir. Il décida de mettre un terme à ces activités. Rodney avait changé. Ce n'était plus le sien, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Et puis, cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être ainsi soumis et mis plus bas que terre en silence.

A sa sortie, il reprit ses activités avec le plus grand naturel, ignorant le scientifique, l'évitant même parfois. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre contact de toute façon.

John appris plus tard que Rodney était venu le voir à l'infirmerie. Mais Carson, inquiet, l'avait renvoyé sur les roses. Pour l'écossais, c'était limpide comme de l'eau de source : le canadien était la cause du dépit du colonel Sheppard. Et il fallait que ça s'arrête immédiatement.

Tout avait donc stoppé. Ils ne se parlaient même plus, mais ils ne s'en portaient pas plus mal.

John se sentait bien. Il se sentait libre, soulagé d'un poids qui était devenu plus lourd que mille galaxies rassemblées.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui.

Il était pur, nettoyé de tout les vices que Rodney lui avait imposé.

Puis il tomba amoureux.

D'un homme, encore.

Mais Evan Lorne était tout l'opposé de McKay. Il était doux, gentil, posé.

Au bout de deux mois de vie "commune", ils décidèrent de dire la vérité à Elizabeth sur leur relation. Une fois encore, elle fut très compréhensive. Tout comme le furent Ronon, Teyla, Radek, Carson, Laura, et même Caldwell.

Rodney le fut nettement moins.

La vie de John devint un enfer.

Le scientifique faisait tout pour nuire au jeune major. Dans sa tête, c'était de la faute de Lorne si John n'était plus son objet.

Il finit par lui causer de graves blessures.

Le colonel décida de cesser cette mascarade, et il convoqua Rodney.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit!

- De quoi?

- Tu as essayé de le tuer!

- Qui ça?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent!

- Allons Sheppard, vous vous faites des films?

- Je sais que c'est toi, et je te préviens, si tu ne cesse pas immédiatement…

Clac. La gifle avait résonné dans tout le bureau de John.

McKay l'avait frappé.

- Ne me reparle plus jamais sur ce ton, sale militaire! C'est grâce à moi si tu es encore là! Sans moi, aucun d'entre vous ne serait en vie!

- Rodney…

- La ferme!

Il dégaina son arme et mis John en joue.

- Tu es content, hein? Tu m'as lâchement abandonné! Et pour qui? Pour ce gringalet stupide!

- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, c'est toi qui t'es servi de moi!

- Silence!

Rodney tira en l'air. John pria pour que quelqu'un entende. Pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider.

- Tu n'es qu'un ingrat! Je t'avais donné une chance d'être à mes cotés!

- Comme un jouet!

- Non, tu étais mon amant!

- Menteur!

- La ferme, j'ai dit!

Il tira encore, et la balle siffla aux oreilles de John.

- Reviens-moi.

- Qu…

- Reviens-moi, John. On recommencera tout à zéro. Je te promets…

- Et Katie Brown?

- Quoi Katie Brown? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là?

- Tu va la quitter?

Le visage de Rodney devint cynique.

- Pardon? Mais tu es débile! Pourquoi je la quitterais?

- Pour moi!

- Tu racontes bien n'importe quoi! Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant avec toi! Mes gènes de surdoué ne se répandront jamais avec un homme! Tandis qu'avec elle, je vais pouvoir me reproduire!

- Tu es cinglé.

Le canadien hocha la tête, l'air attristé.

- Tu me manqueras John.

- Non, ne…

- Adieu.

McKay tira, et John ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact, la douleur.

Mais rien ne se produisit.

Ronon était arrivé à temps. Rodney était inconscient.

- Ça va Sheppard?

- Oui, merci.

Trois jours plus tard, Rodney fut mis aux arrêts. Il fut décidé qu'il serait jugé sur Terre.

Le jour de son départ, chaque personne de son équipe eut le droit de venir lui rendre une visite.

John voulut y aller. Evan tenta de le convaincre de ne pas y aller, en vain.

- Je dois exorciser mon passé avec lui. L'affronter.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Il arriva au moment où on sortait Rodney de sa cellule.

- Rodney…

- Sheppard.

- Je voulais vous voir, mais je crois que c'est trop tard.

Le scientifique eut son ricanement.

- Vous êtes stupide.

- Merci, vous aussi.

- Vous vouliez quoi?

- Rien. Enfin si. Le mariage homosexuel étant autorisé depuis peu dans l'état du Wisconsin **(1)**, Evan et moi allons nous marier.

Puis personne ne comprit ce qu'il se passa ensuite.

Le canadien attrapa un poignard sur l'un des soldats qui l'escortaient et se jeta sur John en hurlant.

- Non, je te l'interdis!

- Rod…

Les militaires tirèrent, mais McKay attrapa John et le plaça devant lui.

Blessé gravement au torse, celui-ci s'effondra.

- Rodney, tu…

- La ferme, sale militaire.

Puis il leva le poignard, le plaça sur la gorge de John, qui était dans l'impossibilité de bouger, et murmura: "Je t'aimais, pourtant."

Et il égorgea le colonel.

Les militaires tirèrent à nouveau.

Rodney s'écroula sur le cadavre de John en souriant.

_Souffrance…_

* * *

**(1)** On peut toujours rêver…

_Bon, que tout les fans de nos deux Atlantes favoris se rassurent, ce n'est que du cinéma... _

_°_se prend un coup_° Aiiiiieuuuh pas taper! °_ecarquille les yeux_° Ahhh non, pas la mitrailleeeeeeette!!! **XD** °_part en courant_°_


	2. Remerciements Reviews

_**Bon, déjà, je voulais toutes vous remercier, je ne pensais pas que cette fic aurait un tel succès! (roooh, je suis absente une journée et j'obtiens plein de reviews, je devrais être absente plus souvent!)**_

_**Ensuite, voici les réponses pour vos reviews! (vu les romans que vous m'avez écrit, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de ne pas répondre!)**_

* * *

**Syla : déjà, merci de m'avoir béta-lecturisé (:p). J'espère qu'en effet toutes les histoires d'amour ne finissent pas comme ça, parce qu'aussi non... sniff TT)**

**Bayas : ravie que ça t'ai fait plaisir, je te promets que la fic que tu voulais sera publiée... heu... avant la fin du mois? XD**

**Navis : vu ton message ("... ... ...") j'en conclu que tu n'as pas trop apprécié... Désolée TT...**

**Molima : traumatisée, à ce point? O.o ... Je ne sais pas si Rodney a eu une enfance perturbée, ça fait partie des choses que j'ai du ratées... Si j'ai réussi à te faire verser une larme, c'est bon signe (ptdr)**

**Atch' : oui, j'ai tué LES DEUX! Et y'a pas de "grumpf" qui tiennent! Euh... O.o ... comment ça "Ronon"? Noooon, pas de massacre à coup de Ronon!! °_part en courant_°**

**Doxidyn : en écrire plus souvent? O.O ... euh, non, je crois pas, en plus je suis fondamentalement CONTRE les deathfics (euh... j'suis pas crédible là, non?)**

**Charlie : ooooh ma charlot m'as écris un pavé! °_toute contente_°... Merci? Mais de rien! (XD) Non, ne coupe pas la tête à Rodney, la FFFDH risquerait de te le faire payer (et le pire c'est que j'en fais partie! XD) Comment ça tu as pleuré pour John? O.o …Mais c'est maaaaaaagnifiiiiiique! (ptdr!)**

**Isa : comment j'ai fait pour écrire un "truc pareil"? O.o ... Ben j'ai aligné les mots... XD (heu, ben, je me suis inspirée d'une vieille histoire qui m'est arrivée et d'une fic anglaise mcbeck... voilà.)**

**Saschka : merci de jouer les bêtas d'après-fics (ptdr) et... arrête les bravo, je vais rougir (XD)... Ben en fait j'ai choisi le Wisconsin parce que je crois que c'est vraiment autorisé (mais elle pas être sure la MD). J'avoue n'avoir pas voulu prendre en compte les règles militaires.**

**VLU : pitié pas tapeeer!! °_essaie d'éviter les coups de VLU... aie raté_°... Et d'abord, je ne suis pas "McShep", je suis pour tout les slashs, même les McKay-Caldwell, je prends tant que c'est deux hommes (ptdr).**

**Mimi : roooh, désolééééééééée... TT...mais ze t'aiiiiiimeuh! Pas ma faute si Roro des fois il n'est pas gentil! (XD)**


End file.
